The present disclosure generally relates to electrical safety and control systems in electric and hybrid electric vehicles. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a system and method for detecting high voltage cable connections using a rotating machine in vehicles having high voltage energy storage systems.
Modern electric or hybrid electric vehicles containing a high voltage battery or energy storage system (ESS) which provides a portion of the energy required to propel the vehicle will typically contain high voltage cables or bus lines for transferring power from the ESS to various vehicle components. Such components may include, for example, an inverter, motor generator, power converter, etc. The cables may also be used to connect sub-components within the main component assemblies, such as individual energy storage modules within the ESS itself.
The integrity of the high voltage cable connections is of utmost importance to the operation of the vehicle. Any fault, short, or open circuit in the cabling can lead to insufficient power being applied the electric drive components, resulting in poor vehicle performance, loss of mobility, or increased component wear or failure. Problems in the high voltage cabling may also create a severe safety risk for the occupants of the vehicle or technicians attempting to service the vehicle. For example, a cable which is connected to a high voltage source at one end, but disconnected at the other end, may make unintended contact with surrounding vehicle components or surfaces, creating a potential fire or shock hazard.